1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, in particularly to a multiple-band antenna module having higher gain.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless communication technology keeps developing, the trend in the portable electronic devices like laptop computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA) is toward lighter and thinner. Therefore, the antenna in the portable electronic devices for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic wave signals has the need of downsizing or reforming to meet the trend.
The conventional multiple-band antenna such as a planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA) is generated from a two dimensional design. The PIFA can be provided from a printed circuit board (PCB) which has copper foil to be processed into a two dimensional shape, or can be provided as a three dimensional design from metal sheet forming processes.
The PIFA has the two dimensional planar-shaped copper foils on the PCB to provided dual or more than dual bands for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves. In order to meet the requirement of signal transmitting and receiving and to avoid miscoordination caused from environment, the antenna provided from PCB or metal sheet must has a sufficient size and the portable electronic device has to preserve sufficient space for the PIFA antenna. However, due to the size of the antenna, the portable electronic device is not easy to downsize to meet the trend.